Courage
- Outfits ▾= - K-9= - Stand= - Officer= - Nurse= }} }} | caption = Courage | name = Courage Bagge | origin = Courage the Cowardly Dog | sex = Male | age = | species = Dog | status = Alive | eyes = Black | hair = Pink | relatives = Muriel Bagge (previous owner) Sensei Jack, Bubbles (current owners) | friends = Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom, Dexter | enemies = Cluster | occupation = Guardian, Pet | residence = Powerpuff House, Megaville}} Courage 'is one of the main characters of ''Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He originates from the Cartoon Network series: Courage the Cowardly Dog. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Courage was first introduced after the fight between Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls when they were called over by Jack. Bubbles found Courage and Jack explained how he got him. Once an old lady came at his door and asked him if he could take care of the badly wounded Courage. Jack took him in and cared for him but the old lady didn't return so he kept him. Bubbles took Courage along with him as her play buddy (similair to Bell with GIR). Suddenly Bubbles got attacked by the Dread Dragon and Courage warned the others. After that he wasn't seen for a while. Later he appeared when Buttercup came into trouble and Jack and the professor decided that Courage must stay with Buttercup to take notes of everything she does. Courage then also spent a lot time with Bubbles after that. Courage appeared also a lot with Buttercup after she learned cooking. He was her partner on the beach and at the science fair. When the Cluster robots came into the science fair Courage helped evacuating several people including I. M. Weasel. He was seen him and Bubbles trying to defend the people from the Cluster bugs, then he help carry Bubbles to the safe room to help out the scientists open the door. Courage was helping Bubbles open the door when he kicked the door and hurt his foot. Courage was later seen with a slambat possibly trying to helping Bubbles keeping the door closed from the Cluster monster. Even they were relieved that the Cluster monster eventually retreated in fear of the bomb's explosion, he and Bubbles became very sad when Blossom and Buttercup had presumely died. Bubbles hugs Courage. She felt very guilty about it, but Courage tells her that it wasn't her fault. Bubbles apologizes to Courage then apologizes again that it has to be this way then said sorry again. Courage said, while stuttering that she gave him a chance to be in a new family and he wanted that. He also said that she doesn't have to be sorry.Bubbles apologized again with tears running down her cheeks and said to hold tight to her and don't be afraid while stuttering. Courage also seemed to be crying. Courage said that he's not afraid. Bubbles then said to not be afraid, don't look, and it will all be fine and it will all be ok. Courage then finally said that he believes her as the light blue light went to them. Once they realized that they survived the explosion, Courage is huggged by Bubbles. After hearing Jenny's screaming, Bubbles flew to her rescue with Courage on her back and when they found her, Courage tried to reboot Jenny, initially to no avail. He was however interupted by the sudden actions of Boomer, who had arrived together with his brothers. Wondering what Boomer was going to do, he tried to charge at him, only to fall over when the latter simply moved out of the way. He watched in surprise as Boomer continued by first kissing Bubbles and then kissing every female in the vicinity. He also watched by as Boomer was punished for his idiocies by his brothers. Personality Courage is an easily frightened dog'''Comic Page: Booga Booga, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, who would even be scared by his own shadow. Despite these cowardly traits, Courage has an unusual strength of character that pushes him to overcome his fears and endangers his life to save the ones he love'Comic Page:' The Pooch Is Screwed, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. His courage doesn't make him a clear thinker however as he kicked a steel door in the hope to open it, only to injure his foot'Comic Page:' Door Today, Mat Tomorrow, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He can be quite sarcastic'Comic Page:' How Revolting, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and constantly question his own habits of putting himself in harm's way to prevent others to be harmed, an act that often preceded with a self-loathed: "The things I do for love..."Comic Page: Chu on this, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Appearance Courage is just like any other dog only he is pink and has black ears. He also has a black nose and black circles on his back, he also wear a yellow collar around his neck. Powers & Abilities *'Intelligence:' As proven by his thoughts, Courage is able of complex thought processes and considerations. *'Fighting:' Courage has shown a certain battle prowess. Although, he isn't a master fighter, he is able to defend himself to a certain degree'Comic Page:' The Pooch Is Screwed, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Object Summoning:' Courage is able to summon objects out of apparently nowhere'Comic Page:' Offer Void Where Prohibited, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. *'Shapeshifting: (''Disputed): Courage can turn into any person, creature or object, though he normally retains either his pink coloration, his eyes, and/or his ears. He commonly uses this ability to transform into something similar to an event he just witnessed in a (usually futile) attempt to warn people'''Comic Page: Trouble At The Well, Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. If this is a true ability or just a style choice to show Courage inability explain things properly, although the latter is more likely. *'Sonic Scream:' Courage can scream so loud that object shatter around him and even create deep chasms'TV Episode:' Balls of Revenge, Courage the Cowardly Dog. Origin Courage is the protagonist of the show, and an overly frightened dog who lives in Nowhere, Kansas. He was abandoned as a puppy after his parents were sent into outer space, but was adopted by Muriel Bagge. Her husband, Eustace, regularly mistreats him. Ironically, given his name, Courage is a genuine coward, but still goes to great lengths to protect his owners; to the end, he often gets injured, sometimes quite brutally or almost killed and only surviving through his determination and/or pure luck. Aiding him at saving the day is a self-aware, sarcastic, and seemingly omniscient Computer that he keeps in the attic with which he could consult for information in how to remedy any predicament he faces (though it never fails to badmouth him in one way or another). He got his name when Muriel found him as a puppy alone in an alley and remarked that he must be quite brave to be there by himself. Trivia *One of the few times Bleedman decides to draw Courage without his nose is in the page Otto Time. *Courage's relationship with Buttercup is very similar to the one he had with Eustace in his orignal appearance, since Buttercup is sometimes reckless with him and even calls him a "stupid dog" when she first meets him. References }} Category:Male Category:Animal Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Cartoon Network Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Canine Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:Main Character Category:Fallen Heroes Category:American Characters